Unforgettable Present
by Shirouta
Summary: "...aku tak 'kan pernah melupakan 'hadiah' ini. Terima kasih"  Warning : Shounen-ai  MalexMale , typo s , OOC, EYD berantakan, gaje.  #Special for IchiHitsu Day. RnR, onegai?


Shirouta Tsuki present :

Unforgettable Present

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshirou

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, always!

Warning : Shounen-ai (MalexMale), typo(s), OOC, EYD berantakan, gaje.

**For IchiHitsu Day**

Saya akan meminjam kata-kata keramat (?) para author.

**"DONT LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-21 Desember-**

**Toshirou P.O.V**

"Jadi, kenapa kau mencariku?" kataku dingin dan sedikit geram. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha menekan emosiku.

"E-to..." si _strawberry_ itu terlihat ragu untuk bicara. Tangannya menggaruk kepala jeruk miliknya. Menandakan dia sedang gugup atau bingung. Kebiasaan. Aku menunggu sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"..." dia masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan matanya menatap lantai. Oh! baiklah aku sudah cukup bersabar!

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang! masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Di tambah dengan milik Matsumoto!" omelku seraya kembali ke mejaku.

"Jadi kau masih marah padaku?" katanya sembari menatapku. Mendengar itu, aku menatapnya tajam. Pertanyaan bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bertanya seperti itu, setelah kejadian menyebalkan yang baru saja terjadi lima menit yang lalu? Asal dia tahu, aku bukan malaikat yang murah hati!

.

.

.

~ST~

**Flashback**

"Aku mohon _taichou_! Hanya kali ini saja!" saat ini Matsumoto sedang bersimpuh di lantai, tepat di depanku. Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali! Tapi kenyataannya, kau tak pernah berhenti!" bentakku.

"Tapi ini kan perayaan ulang tahun Hisagi-" apa dia bilang? Dia pikir aku bodoh?

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan! Aku tahu kapan Hisagi-_fukutaichou_ ulang tahun! Kau pikir aku lupa, kalian sudah berpesta _sake_ beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya!" ujarku seraya berjalan kembali ke mejaku.

"Tapi _taichou-_" jadi, dia masih mau mengarang alasan lagi?

"Sudah cukup!" aku memukul mejaku keras. Dan itu mengakibatkan _mug_ berisi teh panas—yang terletak dipinggir meja—jatuh dan pecah. Hening sejenak. Aku menatap _mug _yang tidak beruntung itu _shock_, begitu juga Matsumoto. Lalu tak ada badai bahkan hujan pun tidak(?)

BRAK!

"Toshirou!"

Yang pertama kulihat adalah kaki seseorang. Kemudian kaki itu turun, bergantikan dengan warna _orange_ mencolok. Aku masih terbengong-bengong saat Matsumoto berlari keluar—setelah sebelumnya membuat sosok itu jatuh dan terinjak olehnya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo! Nanti kuberikan _sake_ untukmu!" teriak Matsumoto dari luar ruangan—sambil berlari. Aku tersadar dan berniat mengejarnya. Tapi begitu melihat Kurosaki yang sedang bangkit duduk, aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

"KUROSAKI!" aku memberikan _death glare _pada _subtitute shinigami_ itu secara cuma-cuma. Tanpa sadar aku telah membuat vas bunga di dekatku membeku. Sementara _strawberry orange_ itu menatap takut vas bunga malang itu, kemudian menoleh padaku dan tersenyum gugup—tak lupa menggaruk kepalanya.  
>"<em>Go-gomen<em>...Toshirou.."

**end flashback**

.

.

.

~ST~

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf tadi!" ujar Kurosaki.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendobrak pintu seenaknya?" aku kembali membentaknya.

"Karena kudengar ada suara benda pecah, aku pikir—" dia tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu. Tapi apa kau tahu tindakanmu tadi sama saja dengan membantu Matsumoto melarikan diri dari tugasnya!" aku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosiku sekarang. Tak tahu 'kah dia, betapa sulitnya untuk menjebak wanita itu?

"Baik! Aku akan mencari Rangiku-_san_ dan menyeretnya kemari! Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus memaafkanku dan menemaniku menonton film besok malam!"  
>"Ba—apa?"<p>

Aku hampir saja menyetujuinya, kalau saja aku tak menyadari kalimat terakhirnya. Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan hal itu, Kurosaki sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha menahan emosiku—sekali lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan _mug_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

~ST~

Tiga jam kemudian, kudengar ada yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku—yang untungnya tidak rusak. Aku mengenali _reiatsu_ 'pengetuk' tersebut.

"Masuk." ujarku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari _paperwork_. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke mejaku.

"_T-taichou_." aku menoleh ke sumber suara, menatap Matsumoto yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Kemudian beralih pada Kurosaki yang tengah tersenyum puas. Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa Matsumoto kemari?

"Nah! Karena aku sudah membawa Rangiku-_san_ kemari, kau harus memaafkanku." ujar Kurosaki puas.

"Baiklah! Untuk kali ini, kau kumaafkan."

"Dan sesuai persetujuan," Kurosaki mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas mejaku, "kau harus menemani menonton besok malam."

Aku memperhatikan benda itu, yang ternyata sebuah brosur.

"Kita bertemu di taman dekat sekolahku pukul 6 sore. Jaa!" setelah mengucapkan itu, ia keluar dari ruanganku dengan _shunpo_.

"HEI! AKU BAHKAN BELUM BILANG SETUJU ATAU TIDAK!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin—meski aku tahu itu percuma.

"Dasar seenaknya saja!" rutukku

"Hihihihi..." kudengar Matsumoto tertawa kecil.

"APA?"

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa kok, _taichou_. Ne, di mana _paperwork _yang harus kukerjakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

~ST~

**-22 Desember-**

**Second person P.O.V**

Kau duduk di sebuah ayunan, seorang diri. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang melintas di sekitar taman itu. Singkatnya, hanya ada kau dan hamparan salju yang menyelimuti taman itu. Kau bahkan sempat berpikir, mungkin bila ada orang yang melihatmu, mereka akan menyangka kau manusia salju penunggu taman suhu di kota ini sangat dingin, orang 'normal' akan memilih tinggal di rumah yang hangat. Di tambah dengan warna rambutmu yang senada dengan salju, lengkaplah sudah.

Bosan, kau menggerakkan kaki kecilmu, mengayunkan dirimu sendiri. Tanganmu dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket merahmu. Kau merasa gusar, melirik arloji di tangan kirimu. Pukul 5.35 sore. Kau menghela nafas. _Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak datang lebih awal!_, merutuki dirimu sendiri. Kau kembali mengayunkan tubuhmu. Tak lama kemudian, kau melirik arloji lagi. Pukul 5.40. Kau menghela nafas, kali ini lebih berat. Terlintas di benakmu untuk kembali ke tempat Urahara. Baru saja kau ingin beranjak, beberapa meter di depanmu terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai jingga berlari menghampirimu.

"Toshirou! Kupikir kau tidak datang—" ujar pemuda itu saat tepat di hadapanmu. Kau menunggu pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya. "—ternyata kau sampai lebih dahulu dariku."

"Kalau Matsumoto tidak membujukku, aku juga tidak akan datang." ucapmu, setengah berbohong.

"Hmm... Baiklah! Karena kita bertemu lebih awal, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Di dekat bioskop ada tempat makan yang terkenal akan _takoyaki_-nya yang enak! Aku yang traktir. Bagaimana?" pemuda itu sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh kalimat yang sebelumnya kau lontarkan dengan dingin. Buktinya, semangatnya tak berkurang sedikit pun.  
>"Terserah kau saja."<p>

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" ujarnya sembari menarik tanganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

~ST~

Sepanjang makan malam, baik kau mau pun pemuda itu tak bersuara. Hanya menikmati _takoyaki_ dan teh hijau yang tersaji. Selesai makan, pemuda itu langsung mengajakmu ke gedung bioskop yang tak jauh dari situ. Gedung bioskop itu tidak besar, tapi juga tidak bisa disebut kecil. Di depan pintu masuk, terlihat sebuah spanduk besar yang isinya kurang lebih sama dengan brosur yang diberikan padamu, "_Grand Opening Karakura Theater"._ Bioskop ini baru diresmikan 3 minggu yang lalu. Begitu masuk, pemandangan yang tersuguh padamu adalah barisan manusia. Kau melirik arlojimu. Pukul 6.55 p.m. _Lima menit lagi filmnya akan dimulai_, batinmu.

"Toshirou, kau tunggu di sini. Aku membeli tiket dulu." ujar pemuda itu seraya berjalan menuju antrian. Kau duduk di salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempatmu. Iris _emerald _kau sembunyikan. Tak lama, kau sedikit membuka matamu dan melirik ke arah sekumpulan gadis yang saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali melirikmu. Kau menghela nafas dan menutup matamu lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Toshirou." kini pemuda itu tengah menghampirimu. Membuatmu nau tak mau menampakkan kedua _emerald_ itu.

"Jadi, film apa yang akan kita tonton?" tanyamu dengan nada datar.

"Err... sepertinya kita tak bisa menonton sekarang," ujar pemuda itu, sedikit ragu, "tiketnya sudah habis. Dan film itu... film terakhir untuk hari ini." pemuda itu bersiap menerima kata-kata 'lembut' darimu.

1

2

3

" Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Ini sudah malam." Katamu, datar sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar. _Kukira dia akan memarahiku lagi, _ujar pemuda itu dalam hati seraya mengikutimu.

.

.

.

**Third person P.O.V**

Sejak keluar dari gedung bioskop, keduanya berdiam diri. Tak terasa _bus_ yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai pada tempat pemberhentian yang mereka tuju. Keduanya segera turun dan berjalan beriringan. Tetap dalam keheningan, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Malam ini kau akan menginap di mana?" Ichigo yang membuka dialog.

"Aku akan menginap di tempat Urahara. Besok aku akan kembali ke Seireitei."

Hening.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Toshirou..."

"Tidak masalah."

"Sebenarnya, aku mengajakmu menonton hari ini karena dua hal," pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kau pun ikut berhenti. "pertama, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Memang terlambat, tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya ini menjadi hadiah yang buruk. Maaf..." Ichigo itu tersenyum miris.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula, _takoyaki_–nya lezat." ujar Toshirou. Cukup untuk membuat Ichigo lega.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Toshirou."

"Hn. _Sankyuu._"

Hening.

"Lalu?" Toshirou menunggu kata-kata Ichigo selanjutnya. Ia yakin pemuda itu belum selesai bicara. Dia baru menyebutkan satu hal bukan? Dan benar saja, Iris madu itu segera menatap _emerald_ milik Toshirou penuh arti. Air mukanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Toshirou." ujar _subtitute shinigami_ itu tiba-tiba, penuh keyakinan. Sukses membuat pemilik _zanpakuto_ elemen es terkuat itu terperangah.

"..."

"Aku ingin menyampaikan ini padamu, itu yang kedua."

"..."

"Aku tak memintamu membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya agar tak ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Itu saja." Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

Ctak!

Timbul persimpangan di dahi sang _chibi taichou_. Dan,

DUAK!

Apa yang terjadi?

"_Ittai..._" Ichigo mengusap-usap kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban dari 'ciuman' sepatu Toshirou.

"Kau itu seenaknya saja," ujar Toshirou sembari mendekati Ichigo dan memakai kembali sepatunya, "kau mengajakku pergi dan kemudian mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

BLETAKK!

"AUWWW! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU LAGI?" Kali ini dahinya yang terkena 'salam' dari Toshirou.  
>"Karena kau bodoh! Kau pikir kenapa aku mau membuang-buang waktu di sini? Kau bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab!" Toshirou mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo pun bersiap menerima pukulan selanjutnya.<p>

Cup!

Tak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemuda _orange _itu. Ternyata Toshirou bukan memukulnya, tapi mengecup pipinya. Refleks, Ichigo memegang pipinya.

"A-apa?" Ichigo menatap Toshirou, menuntut penjelasan.

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh! Sudah jelas 'kan? Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, _Baka_!" Toshirou menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jadi, kau menerima pernyataanku?" Ichigo dapat melihat Toshirou mengangguk kecil—masih menunduk. Ichigo tersenyum lebar, kemudian membawa _taichou_ mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih, Toshirou." Ichigo melepaskan pelukan itu. Menatap lekat sang pangeran es—_iie,_ bukan pangeran, tapi _**joou***_. Kenapa 'joou'? Karena hanya seorang Hitsugaya Toshirou yang bertahta di hatinya. Hatinya hanya milik Toshirou. Hanya dia.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku tak 'kan pernah melupakan 'hadiah' ini. Terima kasih." ujar Toshirou, tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang baru ia tunjukkan pada Ichigo. Ichigo masih terpana dengan senyuman itu, saat Toshirou menambahkan, "Ah! yang kumaksudkan bukan _takoyaki_-nya lho!" Ichigo berusaha mencerna kata-kata tadi, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil, begitu pula dengan Toshirou. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya kembali berpelukan. Kali ini lebih dalam, dan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.  
>~ST~<p>

Tidak jauh dari tempat pasangan itu berada, seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang dan memiliki tubuh yang—ehem—seksi mengawasi mereka dari tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Di tangannya terdapat kamera digital. Di wajahnya terukir seulas senyuman penuh arti.

"Aku dapat foto-foto yang bagus! Hihihi... Ah! Akan kutukar pada Hisagi dengan _sake_. Hihihihi..."

Wanita yang memakai _kimono_ hitam itu pun menghilang.

.

.

.

OWARI

~""~"ST"~""~

**Note:** joou = ratu

Author side:

Hola, minna-san!

**HAPPY ICHIHITSU DAY! **

\(^0^)/

Yey! Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Dan syukurnya masih sempat buat fic ini XDDD. Ne, uta mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic ini *bow*. Lalu, mungkin ini kecepetan, tapi pada kesempatan ini, uta ingin mengucapkan "Merry Christmas" buat yang merayakan ^_^

Akhir kata, Mind to review, onegai?


End file.
